1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for molding chocolate, and particularly to a process for making a molded chocolate block having a main body of one color and an ornamental relief pattern of another color different from that of the main body, the main body having an empty or hollow cavity internally thereof and carrying said ornamental relief pattern on at least one surface thereof.
2. Prior Art
I have previously proposed a process for molding chocolate to make a chocolate block having an ornamental relief pattern including slender lines and/or concave and convex portions. According to the process previously proposed by me, at least 60%, by weight, of the base oils and fats contained in the chocolate material forming the main body are the same as those contained in the chocolate material forming the ornamental pattern. In this preceding process, made known in the art by Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 174057/1982, a first chocolate material is cast into an engraved pattern of a first mold followed by scraping off the excess material, and the surface of the first chocolate material in the engraved pattern is rapidly cooled to a predetermined temperature. Then, the first mold is combined with a second mold into which a second chocolate material is cast while being fluidized by heating to cover the ornamental pattern formed by the first chocolate material followed by cooling, so that the first chocolate material forming the ornamental relief pattern is allowed to adhere firmly onto the surface of the main body of the molded chocolate block. However, it is hardly practicable to mold a chocolate block having an internal empty or hollow cavity and provided with an ornamental relief pattern on the surface thereof simply by applying this known process.